


Кое-что в этом мире должно оставаться неизменным

by Shax_r



Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Gen, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: "Просто теперь он вынужден рассказывать свою историю немного больше и дольше, чем сам когда-то предполагал".





	Кое-что в этом мире должно оставаться неизменным

Ночью на старом тюремном кладбище тихо и пустынно. Впрочем, как и днем – кладбище давно заброшено, последний раз тут кого-то хоронили... дайте вспомнить... Да-а-а, давненько это было, из головы уже вылетело.

Хотя даже когда привозили новеньких – не особо тут что-то и менялось. Обычно тело, завернутое в мешковину, просто сбрасывали на дно ямы, засыпали землей и ставили наспех сколоченный массивный крест. Добродетельные католики, мать их. Даже таблички с именами далеко не всегда ставят. Не потому, что не знают, – с бюрократией-то у руководства все всегда было в полном порядке, не то что с головой, – лень. Крестик воткнули, потрепанную книжицу наспех зачитали гнусавым пропитым голосом, – и все, выполнили свой христианский долг. Брависсимо! Похлопаем, господа!

У него табличка есть. Он тут вообще – в каком-то роде знаменитость. Правда, металлическую плашку давно изъела коррозия, красновато-бурыми пятнами расползшаяся по кривым, теперь едва различимым, буквам. Да и в неглубокой яме под покосившимся крестом не хватает одной незначительной детали. Но сам факт!

Луиджи Лукени легко запрыгивает на горизонтальную перекладину собственного могильного креста и свешивает ноги. Конечно, взрослого мужчину эдакая рухлядь не выдержит. Ах, простите, поправочка: при условии, что этот мужчина жив. А он нет. И вообще, призраку все равно – лежать, сидеть или стоять на голове. Последний вариант представляется даже каким-то по-своему импозантным. Но в том, чтобы умоститься задницей на главный символ и предмет поклонения у тех, кого он так ненавидел, есть своя неповторимая прелесть. Просто невозможно удержаться от соблазна.

Хотя почему это – ненавидел? Попадись они ему хоть год, хоть десять лет спустя, хоть прямо сейчас – придушил бы. Голыми руками, и к черту напильники. Когда каждую ночь приходится вспоминать одни и те же опостылевшие рожи, к которым неземной любви никогда особо не испытывал, – это, знаете ли, раздражает. Так, совсем чуть-чуть.  
К слову о неземной любви. Гранде аморе, язык бы оторвать тому, кто выдумал эти пафосные словечки. Знай наперед, что все так обернется, – врезал бы по той нахальной бледной физиономии, вместо того чтобы развешивать уши.

Все равно не помогло бы.

Днем раньше, месяцем позже, императрица, принц. Какая, в сущности, разница? Провалился бы один раз – попробовал снова. А дальше схема известная. Убийство, суд, тюрьма, смерть, голова в формалине. Возможно, без первого пункта. Вот это было бы действительно обидно. Возможно, без последнего, – но на это мертвецу уже как-то все равно.  
Просто теперь он вынужден рассказывать свою историю немного больше и дольше, чем сам когда-то предполагал. И каждый раз, каждый треклятый день слышать изумление и недоверие. Не издевается он! Не-из-де-ва-ет-ся!

И вообще! Почему он?! Хотя тут можно и возгордиться. Как же, такое внимание к его скромной персоне. Вон, даже жалкий плагиатор Принцип не удостоился такой чести. Только он, Лукени.

Так было вчера.

Так будет сегодня.

Так будет завтра.

Кому-то, наверно, захотелось бы взвыть от отчаяния. Лукени хочется смеяться. Паясничать, кривляться, безнаказанно измываться над людьми, на которых при жизни ему и взглянуть-то бы не дали, – пусть и только словесно. И конечно, проехаться в адрес этого высокомерного голоса, этого скептика, этого болвана, которому уже больше ста лет приходится твердить одно и то же.

Хотя с годами злость поутихла. Не иссякла совсем – но теперь ее хватает только на то, чтобы строить из себя шута. Поддерживать этот фонтанчик фирменного итальянского темперамента, оттягивая до последнего тот прекрасный момент, когда и его силы кончатся. Когда он сам кончится. Вот за это все-таки стоит сказать голосу спасибо – у него настолько занудные скрипучие интонации, что уже после первых слов бешенство вскипает, вытесняя усталость и…

Это их игра. И цель в ней – удержаться на грани сумасшествия. Как нельзя более актуально для человека, который давно уже пересек эту грань.

На старом тюремном кладбище нет часов, но за годы Лукени научился определять время едва ли не с точностью до секунды. Других развлечений у него тут все равно нет. Вот сейчас, уже скоро. Пора принять позу поудобнее. Расслабиться.

Три.

Две.

Одна.

Дамы и господа, представление начинается!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Историческая справка**  
>  Гаврило Принцип – сербский националист, развязавший Первую Мировую войну тем, что застрелил эрцгерцога Франца Фердинанда (племянника Франца Иосифа, к слову). Да, убивать Габсбургов – это уже немного мейнстрим~


End file.
